The End is Just the Begining
by Caty C
Summary: A story set prior to the start of 'Blue Bloods'. It is set when the angels are cast out of heaven and what happens after. Starts in Lucifer's POV and end's in Michael's POV.


The End is Only the Beginning

The time was coming, I could feel it. The time when I would no longer bow down to the creator; I could no longer live under God's rule. It's not who I am, it's not who I am meant to be. I should be able to make my own rules, not follow the rules of others. I smashed my fists on the marble column beside me, cracking it in several places. I was powerful, unfortunately it wasn't enough to defeat the creator on my own, but I had others. Others who were willing to be cast out of heaven like rag-dolls if we lost.

Hundreds and hundred's of Angels had joined my side once I had explained the plan. I was not the only one who did not want to live under God's rule any longer. Many grew tired of his rules and his commands. There were so many things that we should be able to do as agents of the Almighty, but the restrictions kept us bound and nearly broken. God didn't love us, I knew that. He only wanted us so that he didn't have to do the dirty work himself. Even Gabrielle had grown tired of his rules, though her reasons for joining my side were not the same as my reasons for waging a war.

I stared out into Heaven, happy that I would soon be leaving here, when Gabrielle appeared at my side. She was a glorious Archangel, with long golden hair and eyes that could pierce your heart as she looked at you.

"Lucifer, what's the matter? Why do you hide here like a criminal? Why do you hide from me?" she asked as she placed her feather-light hand on my cheek, trying to comfort me.

"The time is coming, Gabrielle. And I would never hide from you, you know that. I was just thinking about being cast out of paradise," I sighed. I knew the chances of us taking heaven were slim, but I had to hope. For my sake, and for Gabrielle's.

"Are Azrael and Abbadon ready? Is Azazel ready?" she whispered the last name like it was a bad thing.

"Everyone is preparing as we speak. But there is one more question I need the answer to. I think you already know what it is," I looked her directly in the eyes. She knew what I meant; she was just uncomfortable saying it.

"Michael will do what he has to so that he can stay with me. Lucifer, I love him. You must understand that," she held my hand tightly, but I looked away from her. How could she still love that disgrace of an Angel? Michael was a suck-up, a teacher's pet if you will. All he ever did was done to please the Almighty, but in this case, he would be pleasing Gabrielle.

"Why do you still love him, Gabrielle? What about me, about us?" I asked, almost pleadingly. I missed Gabrielle immensely; I could not live a life on earth without her.

"Lucifer, we cannot be together anymore. If the Almighty finds out that I gave birth to Azazel, he will kill us all. You know that," A tear fell from the corner of her eye as she spoke. I hated to make her sad, but I needed to think about myself for a change, though it seemed like that was all I was doing lately.

"Once we are on Earth, or have taken over Paradise, we will not have to worry about the Almighty or Michael anymore. We can rule the heaven's together," I knew it would be useless trying to convince her, but I had to try. Gabrielle may be bound to Michael, but bonds were meant to be broken. I could not let her go.

Gabrielle walked away from me then, and I knew that it was finished. I smashed the column next to me and completely shattered it. Michael got everything: the job, the honors, and the girl. Why was I not allowed a small fragment of happiness?

Just then, the sky below turned black, and I knew that the war was beginning. I flew to the other angels, and prepared them for battle. Everyone strapped on their battle gear, shimmering gold in the sunlight. Even Michael was preparing, with Gabrielle at this side. A few other angels joined him; Seraphiel, Metatron, and Araquiel, with Pistis Sophia standing close. I decided to go over to them, maybe shake things up a bit with Michael.

"So, Michael, are you ready for the battle?" I asked, smirking at him.

"We will not be fighting, Lucifer, we will leave willingly. The Almighty still cares for us, and we have chosen to leave of our own accord," stated Michael.

"It is not right to fight against the creator, you know that. Maybe someday he will offer forgiveness if we leave quietly," Metatron said as he packed his things. Seraphiel, his love, stood quietly by. I could not believe my eyes; some of the greatest angels in all of Heaven were standing before me like cowards. Araquiel loved a good fight, but was not fighting. Michael was supposedly the strongest angel in Heaven, but he would not lift his sword against the Almighty.

"You are all a bunch of cowards! You will not fight for your beliefs? The oppression of angel's is over, we will take Heaven! And you will not stand beside me, my brothers?" I yelled. This was ridiculous.

"You lost the title of brother when you went against the Almighty and dragged us down with you. You don't think we know about you and Gabrielle? If not for your stupid crush, we would never be in this situation," shouted Michael. Ok, I may have deserved that, but it was not my fault. Love pierced my heart the moment I met Gabrielle, and she had forsaken me for Michael, though she was his to begin with.

The sky continued to darken, and it was time to begin the battle. The angels on my side rushed against God's warriors, and the clash of our swords must have sounded like thunder on earth below. Angel fought against Angel in this darkest battle, the blood of my brothers and former comrades spilled around me. That is, until, the Almighty himself came down form his throne. If everyone knew on earth that God was simply a man, they would not love him as much as they do.

"Lucifer, you choose to wage war upon me. Now you must be cast out of paradise. And Michael, since you are choosing to leave willingly, you can cast yourself and everyone else out of this place," God turned to Michael to speak as well as speaking to me. My brow was covered in sweat, and this was how it was going to end? With words and not death to one or the other of us?

Michael raised his golden sword and threw it through the clouds, and before we knew it, we were falling. Hundreds and hundreds of angels falling from the sky. It must have been a sight to behold for the humans occupying earth, seeing a large amount of golden glowing beings falling from the sky.

Our wings began to tear off; you could hear the screams of us all as our wings shattered and fell apart around us. The pain was unbearable, the blue blood flowing from our backs like rivers. I hoped for Gabrielle's sake that we would soon arrive on earth, so the pain would stop. 

After what seemed like forever, we woke up on earth, our clothes turned into those of mortals, and a thirst burning our throats. Slowly, we all stood up, looking around at our new home. We were surrounded by grass and mountains, similar to paradise but mortal and not as beautiful.

"What has happened to us? Does this mean we are mortal? What does this burning in our throats mean?" asked Azazel. I looked upon my daughter with great sadness, knowing that I had condemned her to this fate. Though I had done the right thing, I knew that it would hurt her and Gabrielle in the end.

Then, everyone turned to Michael. Michael must have the answers, he always did. I was angry that nobody had turned to me for help. I knew more about what would happen than Michael did.

"The Almighty has told me that we are to become blood drinkers, or Vampires. We must feed on the blood of humans to sustain ourselves," the cries of the angels around him was deafening as he said those words. But I liked the idea, taking the life of the mortals. It would be payback for the love they had stolen from God that rightfully belonged to us.

"Does that mean we are immortal?" asked the Pistis Sophia, though she already knew the answer.

"No, we are not immortal any longer. We are now Blue Bloods, vampires who live in cycles. Once our life has ended in one cycle, we gather the blood of the dead and wait for the next cycle to begin," Michael was starting to get on my nerves. How did he know what was going to happen and how was it that I had absolutely no clue?

We made our way to a town that, according to Metatron, was not far from where we had landed. It was a tiny village consisting of possibly 15-20 huts, and 4 small farms on the outskirts of the city. We scattered, feeding on the human's in the village, though some of us did not get to eat. Michael had insisted that only the Archangels and the others who had left paradise willingly or who would not kill the humans be allowed to drink first, which didn't seem fair to me, but everyone complied with Michael's rules. Great, I thought, it was going to be God all over again.

We got a surprise, though, as we fed on the humans. It felt like poison was running down our throats, constricting our lungs and turning our brains to ash.

I ran back out to where the others were waiting.

"Is this how you choose to take revenge upon us, Michael? By feeding us poison?" I screamed, not caring if the others looked at me. The rest of the ones who had fed after Michael and his band of goody-goodies were coughing and falling to the ground in pain. I did not want to see my brothers like this.

"I was not aware of this, Lucifer. I have no more idea than you do about how this new life works," Michael said calmly, closing his eyes as he did so. I let it go for now, but it was not over. Michael and I would eventually have to fight for the rights to lead the group, but not yet.

A few hundred years passed, and we learned more about this life with each new cycle. Some of us chose to become Enmortal, which meant that we did not go through the process of cycling, and others would take care of the new born vampires who were really those who'd cycled out before us.

I grew tired of these silly things we did. Michael and Gabrielle insisted that we do everything we could to please God, but I was not for it. I wanted more, I needed more power. Others felt the same, wishing that Michael and Gabrielle would give up their rule and let us roam freely, not as creatures who acted like they were ashamed of themselves for what they were. And that is when I knew what needed to happen.

During the night, I gathered others who shared the same ideas as I did. We were hungry, lusting for power. We knew what had to happen in order to gain the knowledge and power we needed, no matter how much it would make Michael and Gabrielle angry. We would have to drink the blood of our fellow vampires; we would gain all of their knowledge and gain strength as well. I knew it was dangerous, but I had to do something. I was tired of Michael and his utter lack of intelligence.

Myself and my band of rebels snuck into Michael's camp during the night, sinking our fangs into the necks of our brothers and draining them. I could feel the knowledge of centuries pouring into my brain, and I knew the others would feel the same way. Each of us took about 4 of our former comrades, and soon, we were different. Our eyes turned silver and we were stronger, stronger than I knew Michael was. Boy did he awake in the morning to a rather large surprise.

All around him and Gabrielle, bodies of their comrades were twisted and had looks of horror on their faces. Gabrielle screamed, and Michael rushed at me with his sword out.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? ABOMINATION!" Michael screamed as he tried to stab me with his sword, failing many times before falling to the ground in tears.

"I have only done what you were not smart enough to do. I have gained hundreds of years of knowledge all from one being, and now I am stronger than you. You will have no chance if you intend to fight us," I smirked at him. He knew that I was stronger now, we all were.

"Then you will leave. I will not have abomination poisoning the lives we have built," Michael said, rage filling his voice. I liked making him angry. Before the fall, you would never have been able to make Michael, Pure of Heart, angry.

I looked at my new comrades, and looked at those who had joined Michael. Abbadon and Azrael shocked me the most, standing beside Michael like he was their father. After all I had done for them, teaching them everything I know, they chose Michael over their true brother.

"Ahhh, Azrael, Abbadon, I see you have chosen your side. Are you willing to die for a choice?" I asked them calmly, smiling at them. Azrael stared at me coolly, while her mate Abbadon looked at me in disgust.

"It is not us who will die, Lucifer. There are few of you, and many of us. You have no chance against Abbadon and I, or against Michael and his army," Azrael said to me, her eyes burning with fury.

"She is right, Lucifer, we will not join you and your abominations," exclaimed Abbadon. Others shook their heads in agreement around him and Michael.

Everyone on Michael's side took out their swords and rushed at us like wild animals, fury burning in their hearts and fire in theirs eyes. We did not fight back, we simply disappeared. I watched the look on Michael and Gabrielle's faces as I disappeared before them, laughing as I went.

I stared in disbelief as Lucifer and the other abominations disappeared around us. He had destroyed everything we had worked so hard for, and it was clear to me now that we had to do everything we could to please God, even if it meant sacrificing ourselves to do it.

"Brothers, I know this new revelation has shocked and disgusted you. Therefore, we must do everything we can to defeat the abominations and please the Almighty once more. We will be welcomed back into paradise with open arms, but only if we please God and only if we destroy the abominations!" I shouted to my comrades. Cheers erupted around me as I finished my speech. Gabrielle looked lovingly at me, and kissed me. I knew then that I would do everything in my power to not only destroy the abominations, but to protect everything we had worked for in our lives since the fall.

This was just the beginning of what was to come, and I looked at it with courage in my heart and hope that someday, I would be welcomed back into paradise with open arms, surrounded by my comrades and my true love.


End file.
